


A Web of Light

by mresundance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes, POV Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Finn has sex for the first time, and is not sure what to think of it.





	A Web of Light

It was happening and Finn didn’t know how to stop it, didn’t exactly  _ want  _ to stop it. The fevered press of their bodies, of hands fumbling with zippers. Poe’s hand in his pants and then on him, firm and hot. 

“You like that?” Poe whispered as he stroked. 

“Yes.”

It felt pretty amazing, but it made every nerve in his body burst. The sheets of Poe’s narrow bed were bruising and Poe’s skin -- there was so much of it -- was blistering. Finn felt like he was suffocating in the sensations. 

The last of their clothes fell away and Poe nudged Finn onto his back and straddled him. There were kisses as Poe took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together, hot soft skin to hot soft skin. Finn had never thought of doing  _ that _ , but then he had never really thought much about sex. Storm Troopers had one mission in life and it didn’t involve kissing and getting naked with beautiful X-wing pilots.

The heat built with each stroke, until Finn was sweating and shaking. He came with a small cry and then lay back in Poe’s bed, dazed. Poe snickered as he got off Finn and sat at the end of his bed, stroking himself off while staring right at Finn. Finn didn’t know whether to maintain eye contact or watch Poe’s hand on his cock. 

As Poe finished noisily, Finn thought, so this is what people did in their bedrooms. It was strange, and intimate in an embarrassing way.

Poe got up and went to his little bathroom to clean up. Finn, not knowing what else to do, followed Poe. When he returned to the bedroom, that cramped little slice of space which was Poe’s, he went to the bed and put his clothes back on. Then sat on the end of the bed. Through the tiny window he could see the stars, a web of light in the dark. 

Poe came back from the bathroom looking faintly flush. He plucked a shirt and underwear and pants out of a drawer and got dressed.

“So did you like that, buddy? I did.”

He winked.

Damn him for being so terribly dashing, and brave, and hot headed, and stubborn. Damn him for believing in his friends like he did. Just damn him.

Finn teared up.

“Woah, there, I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Damn him for being there, looking worried. 

And damn him because Finn was terrible at keeping secrets, especially from Poe.

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Oh yeah?”

Poe didn’t seem to understand.

“I mean I’ve never done  _ that  _ before.”

“You mean the thing with the stroking?”

“No. I mean the whole thing.”

Poe blinked in surprise. 

“No shit. Oh shit. You really -- ? No way. Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Oh shit. I can fix this.”

“You can re-virginize me?”

Poe made some kind of noise.

He couldn’t fix it, Finn thought, but the sentiment was nice. 

Poe sat on the bed with him. The un-made bed which smelled of the both of them. Finn thought he liked that.

“Hey handsome,” Poe said.

Finn blushed.

Poe leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Finn’s. 

They kissed for awhile, tender and slow. They lay down, feet tangling as they dangled off the edge of the bed. Poe put his arm around Finn and nibbled his lower lip. Finn shuddered and pressed harder into the kiss. 

After awhile they broke off, smiling. 

Poe bit his lip in that sinful way of his and Finn thought he should have sex with him again. Not now, maybe, but in the not so distant future. 

They had time, after all.


End file.
